kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Forsaken and Furious
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Sean Petrilak, Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice, John Aoshima, Lane Lueras | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = Youth in Re-Volt | Next = Po the Croc | Poll = What did you think about "Forsaken and Furious"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Forsaken and Furious" is the twentieth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis The Furious Five grow tired of Po getting all the credit, and quit the Jade Palace to strike out on their own. Originally retrieved February 6, 2016. Summary Po is telling a story of the Furious Five to some patrons at the Noodle Shop, only for them to want him to tell them a story of his exploits instead, which insults the Furious Five who happen to be sitting at the table next to them. The Furious Five become tired of the villagers' loss of respect for them and giving Po all the credit when they defeat Hundun and save Po. Po tries to convince them otherwise, but Shifu makes things worse when he unveils a wall painting in honor of Po's accomplishments which features Po being literally supported by the five. However, Tigress realizes this isn’t Po’s fault after seeing him trying to cover up the painting then turns her anger towards Shifu with the rest of the five agreeing with her conclusion that their master is the problem. They all get into an argument due to Shifu believing they are ungrateful and tells them to go train as punishment, but the Five say they quit and leave the Jade Palace. Meanwhile, Junjie frees Hundun and teams up with him to take out the Five and the Dragon Warrior. After failing to convince them to comeback, Po tries to convince Shifu to apologize but Shifu stubbornly refuses. Po decides to put himself in danger to bring Shifu and the Five back together, but it backfires and the Five end up leaving the village. Realizing that Shifu and the Dragon Warrior have removed the threat of the Five without either of them doing anything, Junjie and Hundun attack the Jade Palace, defeating Shifu and capturing Po. Junjie gathers the villagers to watch the public execution of Po, and the destruction of the entire village with Fire Gem explosive barrels. Realizing how much he needed the Five, Shifu approaches them and tells them everything that has happened and admits he and the villagers didn't appreciate them and eventually manages to apologizes to them. Shifu and the Five return to the village, defeating Junjie and Hundun and defusing the Fire Gem explosives. This causes them to regain the villagers' respect and makeup with Shifu. Voice cast * as Po / ? * as Tigress / Yang / Lam * as Shifu / Rhino guard / Villager #2 * Max Koch as Mantis / Villager #1 * as Monkey * as Crane * as Viper * as Hundun / Villager #3 * as Junjie * as Chen * as Mr. Ping * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Goat Trivia * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes